wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Golemagg the Incinerator
The most feared soldiers of Ragnaros's elemental forces are the molten giants, and among them Golemagg the Incinerator is unrivaled for his sheer brutality and savage efficiency. So absolute is the molten behemoth's power that he has cowed two core ragers — offspring of the colossal beast Magmadar — which he now uses as pets. For this affront, he has earned Magmadar's eternal and unwavering ire, although the fearsome creature has yet to act on his savage impulses.http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wow/en/teaser/molten_core Golemagg is a molten giant boss with 2 pet dogs, called Core Ragers, for guards of the Rune of Theri. Attacks and Abilities Golemagg * Golemagg's Trust - Buffs the Core Ragers with 500 increased damage and increased attack speed by 50% if they are close enough. * Magma Splash - A range ability that procs onto anyone attacking and will stack with itself. It does fire damage over time and reduces armor of the target. Magma Splash will start off doing 50 damage per tick with 250 armor reduction. If allowed to continue stacking it will go up to a total of 50 stacks doing 2500 damage per 3 seconds plus 12500 armor reduction. * Pyroblast - Randomly deals 2000 damage to a member of the raid, includes a DoT that deals 200 damage every 3 seconds for 12 seconds. * At 10% health Golemagg will also start casting earthquake doing damage to all around him and begin attacking much faster. * Golemagg will also cast 'Attract Rager' onto every member of the raid when he reaches 10% health. This ability addes a certain amount of aggro to all in the raid except for the warriors tanking the Core Rager. Core Ragers * Mangle - reduces movement by 50% and deals 300 physical damage every 2 seconds. * If the dogs health is reduced below 50% they will emote a message "Core Rager refuses to die while its master is in trouble" and regen to full health. * If you pull the dogs too far away from Golemagg; he'll evade bug, reset and start all over again. Strategy This is the most boring and uneventful fight in the whole of Molten Core. The main tank needs high fire resistance (to reduce the effect of the magma splashes), and healers need to pay some attention to their mana pools, since it's a rather long fight. Two offtanks should fight the Core Ragers far away from Golemagg. The dogs can't die so there is no reason to DPS them, just keep them occupied. When they are out of range of Golemagg's buff, their horns will stop glowing red. When Golemagg gets to 10% life the melee should leave and he should be killed by ranged. It is often a good idea to have two tanks on Golemagg. If the main tank gets too many DoTs on him it will be simply impossible to keep him up. The second tank can either be ready to take over when the main tank dies, or when the DoTs start getting too high on the main tank the second tank can take over and let the main tank recover. This fight is one of the few places where Curse of Weakness is useful, as the two hounds are not killed themselves. The hounds also can provide a steady stream of health to warlocks via Siphon Life. Reward Reputation: Provides 150 reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. Notes * Golemagg's name is most likely a reference to Golem, an artificially created creature made of one type of object. In warcraft lore Golemagg is not actually a Golem, but rather a Molten Giant. * There is a "furnace" behind him, often used to trick newcomers that they can see Ragnaros, although it causes a lot of fire damage (around 3900-4000) per second, promising a swift death to all that come too close. * See other Molten Core Bosses. Patch changes * * Videos References External links Category:Molten giants Category:Bosses Category:Molten Core mobs